1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications, and in particular, to communication network architectures and services.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prevalence of Internet Protocol (IP) networks, also called packet based networks, is increasing. Many of these IP networks allow new and innovative services including voice over internet protocol (VoIP). Unfortunately the current architecture may not meet the needs of a nationally deployed IP network that supports the range of features available.
Therefore there is a need for a next generation network service infrastructure to support these types of services.